


lights!

by knorachaa3



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knorachaa3/pseuds/knorachaa3
Summary: Seungmin wins a bet against Felix, and now Felix needs to ask Changbin to bring him to the amusement park.The catch? The bet includes that Felix needs to confess to Changbin before the clock strikes twelve midnight.Seungmin invites Hyunjin to join him in spying on Felix and Changbin to ensure that he completes the bet, but Seungmin ends up falling for Hyunjin.





	lights!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fluff one-shot!
> 
> **btw: this is not related to my other fic, Small Things, which is ongoing. Please go check it out ^^  
> Thank you so much for 1,000 hits on Small Things!

Felix and Seungmin were the first up at the breakfast table.

It was 7 am on a Saturday, and they had rejected the opportunity to sleep in so that they could sit around a bit before the other members woke up. Seungmin was still half-awake, beginning to prepare breakfast for the other members. On the other hand, Felix was already super energetic, jumping in place. The team didn't have any plans that Saturday, so Seungmin had an idea.

"Hey, Felix. Let's make a bet." 

Felix's head swung over to Seungmin. "A bet? About what?"

"You know how we don't have any plans today? Let's rock paper scissors. If I win, you have to ask Changbin to bring you to the amusement park today. If you win, you can crack this egg on my head and I'll prepare special meals just for you for the next five days. Fair?"

Felix thought a while before nodding. "Yeah, I guess it's fair." Felix and Seungmin got their stances ready.

"But-!" Seungmin suddenly blurted, making Felix jump a little. "I'm adding to my win. If I win, you also have to confess to Changbin by twelve midnight." Felix thought about it again. He had been wanting to get even closer to Changbin, but he never really had the chance to spend time with him alone. If he loses this bet, he could get closer to Changbin. If he won, he got food. It was a win either way!

"Sure," Felix agreed as he fixed his stance. Seungmin tilted his head at Felix's unexpected agreement to the bet, but he totally wasn't disappointed. A smile formed at the corner of his lips as he placed down the spatula and got ready.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Felix immediately saw Seungmin's hands in a rock position before slowly looking down at his own hands. And his hands just so happened to be in the scissors position. Seungmin giggled as Felix pretended to be disappointed. Felix sat down at the table, burying his furiously blushing face in his hands. 

Today was the day that Felix was going to confess to Changbin. Seungmin picked up the spatula, still grinning.

"Morning guys!" Hyunjin burst into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" Hyunjin smiled at Seungmin before looking down at Felix, confused. "What happened to Felix?"

"Ah. We made a bet. I'll tell you about it later," Seungmin smiled. "Can you call the others for breakfast?" Hyunjin nodded before walking into the other rooms. Woojin and Minho walked towards the table next, followed by Jeongin and Jisung. Chan trudged in shortly after.

Seungmin placed the omelet plates strategically as the members sat down so that Felix would sit next to Changbin. It would be easier for Felix to ask Changbin about the amusement park that way. 

"So tired!" Chan sighed, slumping down at the table. The members sat down one by one. Felix sat down, with an empty seat next to him, anticipating for Changbin to come into the kitchen. Finally, Changbin walked in, and he took a seat next to Felix. Seungmin sat last.

"Thank you for the meal, Seungmin!" they erupted. Seungmin smiled before the members broke off into their own separate small conversations.

Felix turned towards Changbin. "Changbin?"

"Yeah, Felix?"

"Can we go to the amusement park today?" Felix tensed up at the short silence between his question and Changbin's response.

"Sure. Do any other members want to go?" Changbin asked.

"Sorry, I'm going shopping with Woojin and Minho. I'm going to help Woojin find this hoodie that he really wants," Chan spoke in between bites.

Jeongin looked over at Changbin. "Jisung's going to help with study for an upcoming exam." 

Seungmin laughed discreetly. "I'll go. Hyunjin, do you want to come with us?" Hyunjin nodded, still wondering about the bet that Seungmin and Felix made. 

"You guys should probably get going soon if you're going to the amusement park so that you can spend as much time there as possible," Chan suggested. Felix and Changbin got up from the table to get ready. Seungmin tilted his head, indicating for Hyunjin to follow him into the hallway before they got ready too. Once they were in the hallway, Seungmin looked back at the table to ensure that the other members weren't eavesdropping. 

"The deal that I won- I won Felix in rock paper scissors so it's a two-part deal. He already completed the first part, getting Changbin to actually go. The second part, he needs to confess to Changbin by twelve midnight," Seungmin whispered. Hyunjin covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. 

Seungmin lightly nudged Hyunjin. "So, do you want to come with me to spy on them from afar?"

Hyunjin grinned. "Totally."

* * *

The four of them arrived at the amusement park around 10 am. Felix had fourteen hours, which seemed like a lot, but time passes quickly when you're having fun, doesn't it? He began contemplating ways that he would confess. 

"Yay!" Seungmin cheered as they finished buying and scanning tickets. They walked into the main entrance. 

Felix scanned the park with his eyes, exerting visible excitement. "Let's go on rides first!" Changbin didn't show any eagerness towards getting on the rides, but Felix was pretty sure that he would feel the adrenaline rush after a few rides. The four of them walked towards a red gate into a car-themed section of the amusement park. Changbin looked at Felix, who just couldn't stop smiling upon the sight of the rides. Changbin almost found Felix...  _adorable?_ Changbin shook his head before walking through the line with the others. There was a very short line, maybe because it was only 10:35. Anyways, even if there were lines, they had all contributed money towards front-of-the-line passes for rides.

The first ride they chose was a two-by-two seater car ride that went up into a ramp to see a view of the whole park. It would've been a baby ride except for the fact that it traveled at 35 mph and it was about 60 feet in the air. Seungmin quickly took a seat next to Hyunjin so that Felix would have to sit next to Changbin. Felix had already caught on that Seungmin was trying to help him. The ride had started, and the "car" was slowly moving up the ramp. Hyunjin's arms were up, and Seungmin didn't notice that he had been staring at Hyunjin the whole way up. Seungmin looked away, flustered. He hoped that Hyunjin didn't notice. In the seats in front of them were Felix and Changbin. Changbin was looked down, enjoying the view. Felix was wide-eyed the whole way up. As the car tilted forward, Felix clinged onto Changbin's arm. The "car" started moving faster and faster until it reached maximum speed. 

Hyunjin was smiling the entire time. Seungmin was singing, and taking looking at Hyunjin with every opportunity he could.  _Hyunjin's smile. Did Seungmin's heart just flutter?_ The "car" made three rounds around the whole, huge park, making it a nice way to take a peek at all the attractions they wanted to go to.

Changbin was laughing at Felix because he was still clinging. It was when the ride slowed and lowered back to the ground when Felix realized that he was letting out a high-pitched squeal.  _Was he doing that the entire time?_ The car came to a stop and the four jumped out. Felix lowered his head in embarrassment as a giggly Changbin held his shoulder. Now Changbin was showing eagerness towards the other attractions, and it only took one ride for that adrenaline rush. 

"Is it lunchtime yet?" Hyunjin asked, the four walking back to the walkway area. 

Felix glanced at his watch. "It's 11:24. I guess we can just have early lunch to avoid the lunch rush?" Seungmin nodded.

He pulled out a map from his pocket. "They have burgers here. And they have sushi here. What do you want?"

"Burgers," Felix and Changbin stated in unison. 

"Hmm... well I was craving sushi... so maybe we can split up?" Seungmin nudged Hyunjin. Felix and Changbin headed in the direction of the burger place. 

Once Felix and Changbin were far enough for Seungmin not to be heard, Seungmin turned to Hyunjin. "I actually packed us sushi. Hehe~ It's in my bag. We can just eat it once we find a hidden spot near Changbin and Felix." 

Hyunjin smiled again.  _Ugh, that darn smile._   _Seungmin didn't seem to pay much attention to it before..._ "Wow. An intellectual who thinks ahead: Kim Seungmin!" Giggling, Seungmin grabbed Hyunjin's sleeve and they began walking far behind from Changbin and Felix. 

Once arriving at the almost-empty burger place, Felix and Changbin placed their belongings at one of the tables. They were choosing what to order by the time Hyunjin and Seungmin snuck to a farther table, not in sight from the table that Felix and Changbin were at. 

"Tell me if anything happens. I'll get the sushi ready," Seungmin mumbled. Seungmin took out two plastic containers with a two rolls each, along with small containers of ginger, wasabi, and soy sauce. He took out the chopsticks, about to open them before Hyunjin tapped Seungmin rapidly. They looked in the direction of Changbin and Felix. Changbin was...  _singing?_ Despite Changbin preferring rap over vocal, he still enjoyed singing a lot. And it was visible in Felix's eyes too; the adoration he had for Changbin's voice. The beauty of his voice was exemplified by the barrenness of the burger place, just before lunch rush time. 

Changbin was singing especially just for Felix.  _Or so he thought._ Seungmin and Hyunjin were still peeking from behind the support pole that hid them from Felix and Changbin's sight. Once Changbin finished, Felix clapped, smiling. 

"It's so visible that Felix likes Changbin," Hyunjin whispered, snickering. "Couldn't Changbin be able to tell?" Seungmin shrugged. Felix and Changbin _did_ seem like a pretty cute couple though. Hyunjin and Seungmin began to eat when the others' burgers arrived, around 11:45. People began showing up at the burger place, blocking the view of Felix's table from Seungmin and Hyunjin. 

"Do you want to go up to them now? We can just break off again later so that Felix could have more time with Changbin," Hyunjin suggested after a long moment of admiring the surroundings and atmosphere. Seungmin quickly nodded. The two finished their food and cleaned up before walking around the building to make it seem like they came from another direction.

"Hey guys!" Hyunjin waved. Changbin had already finished his burger, and he was waiting for Felix to finish up the last few bites.

"Hi. How was the sushi?" Changbin asked, beginning to stand up in unison with Felix.

"Pretty good. What do you want to do next? Most people are going to the food places to eat lunch now so the lines will probably shrink temporarily," Seungmin assured. 

Felix looked around towards a blue gate to "MusicLand". "Let's go on the high swing ride!" Changbin nodded, internally preparing himself for Felix clinging to him. The swing ride was slower and a bit lower, which was good because they had just eaten a little. The four walked towards and through the blue gate. 

"Hey, look at those!" Hyunjin pointed towards a small stand selling headbands and hats. The four of them snaked through the stand along with some surrounding stands around it for about twenty minutes. Hyunjin finally scooped up a dark blue bunny headband and a pink matching one. He positioned the blue one snugly on his head before stepped towards Seungmin. Seungmin's heart was beating out of his chest, and he could feel his face flushing. Seungmin just found Hyunjin so charming. Especially at this moment; Hyunjin's hair shone in the sunlight, his smile never leaving his face. Hyunjin carefully moved Seungmin's hair out of the way and placed the pink headband on Seungmin. 

"Changbin~," Felix shyly placed his hand on Changbin's shoulder. "Let's get matching too." Changbin hesitated before taking a long look at Felix. Felix looked right back at him; usually he would awkwardly look away, but he couldn't take his eyes off Changbin until Changbin was the one to look away and search for matching ones. Felix was reminded about midnight, so he checked his watch. It was nearly 2 pm.  _10 hours_. Felix took a few deep breaths before Changbin pulled out a pair of matching hats. The hats had a small music note embroidery in the middle, and the colors of each one were black and white. Felix nodded before Changbin had the chance to ask Felix if he liked it.

Changbin was about to hand the hat to Felix before Felix bent down to indicate for Changbin to place the hat on his head. Changbin placed the white hat on Felix's head before placing the black hat on his own head. 

"Guys, we should pay so that we can get to the high swing ride," Hyunjin recommended. Each of them handed Hyunjin five bucks to pay for their own. Once Hyunjin was done at the counter, the four got in line for the high swings. 

Seungmin looked up at the swings, sneaking another glance at Hyunjin. "Ah, they're two-seater again." Felix knowingly looked over at Seungmin, and they nudged each other.

Leaning over, Felix whispered to Seungmin. "Someone has a crush on Hyunjin." 

Seungmin shrugged, beaming. Once the line was through, which took 22 minutes, Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin's hand and skipped over to one of the two-seaters. Seungmin was furiously blushing. Felix and Changbin took a seat and the ride started. The seats swung around the base of the ride, going faster and faster until the full thrill of the ride could be felt; blowing hair, dangling legs, and the wonderful feeling of flying. Felix was clinging on to Changbin's arm with both hands again, but now Changbin's other hand was holding onto Felix's hands too. Felix looked up at Changbin, not worried if Changbin would catch him looking at him again. Felix admired Changbin's features. The midday sun shining through Changbin's hair, a smile that was slowly forming at the corners of his lips, his eyes looking around in wonder, and a peaceful feeling of bliss. _This was the boy that Felix was in love with._ The ride, which was longer than any other swing ride Felix had ever been on before to his delight that he got to watch Changbin longer, wrapped a few more times around the base before coming to a stop. Felix slowly stood up along with Changbin before stepping out of the ride's gate. 

Hyunjin jumped, kicking his legs to the side. "That was so fun!" Hyunjin bumped playfully into Seungmin, as Felix pointed towards another ride. This ride was the largest ride in MusicLand, and probably the largest in the whole park. The ride had a few super tall loops and a few twists that turned the riders upside-down. 

"Felix. Are you sure about that one?" Seungmin asked. Felix quickly nodded to prevent himself from having second thoughts, and the four walked towards the large ride. 

Changbin sighed. "The other rides were okay, but I'm  _kinda_ nervous about this one." 

Hyunjin was almost spinning in his steps. "Agreed." Seungmin found Hyunjin's burst of playful energy cute. The line went by quickly, almost because some people left the line after chickening out as they got closer to the front of the line. 

A few minutes later, Seungmin was sitting next to Hyunjin, and Changbin next to Felix. The seats were low, and a bar needed to be secured for this ride. Hyunjin pushed the bar down over his and Seungmin's legs, shaking it a few times. Felix and Changbin pushed the bar down together, having a bit more trouble because they were both  _shaking_. Felix laughed anxiously as the ride operator nodded and pushed the lever. 

A countdown started.

_Five._ Felix moved his legs around in efforts to keep them from falling asleep.

_Four._ Changbin's hands gripped onto the bar.

_Three._ Shooting a glance towards the high slope of the ride rails in front of them, Felix felt a shiver reverberate down his spine.

_Two._ Felix quickly grabbed Changbin's arm, and Changbin clinged back by reflex.

_One._ The ride shot forward, not slowing down up the slope to build anticipation, unlike the other rides. Felix's eyes were shut tight as he felt everything come off the seat and back on as they went through the loops. He could feel his hair flying up and all over the place. He couldn't even feel his arm because of his grip on each other with Changbin, which was beginning to cut off his blood circulation. His heart was coming out of his chest, and he was only focusing on one thing: him and Changbin clinging to each other. It was so warm, despite the wind breezing against their faces with the high speed of the ride. Felix basked in the feeling of this warmness before the ride began slowing down. He increased his grip a tiny bit, not wanting Changbin to move his arm. He tilted his head back a little bit to see Hyunjin's arms up, holding Seungmin's hand. Seungmin was crouching down over the bar as much as possible, his whole body as low to the seat as possible with the exception of his right hand's fingers intertwined with a hyperactive Hyunjin. Felix looked at Changbin, who was looking around and laughing. Changbin's grip on Felix's arm had loosened a bit, but he hadn't released it yet. Felix blushed a little before the seat bars came up and all of them stood up from the seats.

Hyunjin tilted his head as he spoke to Seungmin, much to Seungmin's smitten feeling. "What time is it?"

"4:15," Seungmin responded, poking Felix's side to rub in the fact that Felix had until twelve. "Churro time?"

Hyunjin's expression lit up once again. "Churros!" 

"There's a churro stand in MiniLand," Changbin declared as he slid a folded map back into his jean pocket. 

"Ok, let's go!" The four of them walked towards a white gate towards MiniLand, where everything was built to a larger scale to imitate the feeling of being small. The churro stand was in sight, and the churros were sold with a small container of a caramel-like sauce. There was a small line that went by briskly, and Felix could smell the churros from far away. He took a deep whiff, exciting his tastebuds with the scentful waft of one of his favorite snacks. Seungmin bought churros for all of them, and Felix took a seat by the fountain.

"Thanks, Seungmin!" Felix bit into the churro. Changbin and Hyunjin managed to mumble a "thanks" as they stuffed their mouths. 

Changbin was the first to finish his churro. "Next ride?"

Hyunjin looked around. "How about that water ride?" He pointed to a ride only a short distance away. "MiniLand Water Adventures. The line isn't that long. We need ponchos, though."

"I came prepared~" Seungmin pulled out four ponchos from his bag. "You just be a  _little_ too short for these, Changbin." Hyunjin and Felix laughed as Changbin rolled his eyes, still smiling. Changbin put the poncho on, and it ended right by his ankles. Felix, Seungmin, and Hyunjin put their ponchos on as they walked the ride line.

Before they knew it, they were sitting in a six-seater circular ride raft. Felix had his arm around Changbin, leaning his head on Changbin's shoulder.  _Oh, come on!_ Felix thought.  _Wasn't it obvious already?_ Felix stared at Changbin for an extended period of time, but he couldn't tell if Changbin was just ignoring the fact that Felix was looking at him, or if he just really didn't notice. Seungmin was internally picking humor from Felix's efforts, excited to see what would happen between now, 5:00, and seven hours from now. A small bell finally rang, and the raft began moving lazily down the slope. Hyunjin had heard small screams coming from the ride, so he knew that there would be more sudden drops and water splashing later on.

The raft approached a small stream spewing a thin flow of water. Since the raft rotated around in circles, Felix moved over a bit even closer to Changbin so that the stream would either hit the empty spot between him and Seungmin, or just Seungmin. Felix let out a small, high pitched sound as the small stream spewed water onto Seungmin. Hyunjin laughed at Seungmin playfully, but for some reason, Seungmin wasn't mad. He just watched, entranced by Hyunjin's laugh as the raft approached the first drop. The drop, almost vertical, made Felix cling tightly onto Changbin's oversized poncho. The drop looked big, but it was really small compared to the next drop. The next drop was right under a large flow of water, and the four of them gave up on trying to stay dry because at this point it was inevitable. They cheered in unison as the raft dipped under the flow and down the drop. It continued that way until the ride was over. 

"That was longer than I thought!" Hyunjin stood up from the raft, water dripping from his poncho. He helped Seungmin out of the raft, and Felix and Changbin followed. Felix linked arms with Changbin, interally a little bit afraid that Changbin would pull away, but he didn't. 

"We can get an early dinner. Want to split up again?" Seungmin asked, his tone urging for Changbin and Felix to be alone together.

"Sure," Felix responded, grinning as he slightly tightened the grip of his arm linking with Changbin. The group took off the ponchos and wiping off the moisture to the best of their abilities.

Hyunjin and Seungmin decided to get poke tacos for dinner, and Changbin and Felix decided to get pastries at the bakery. The four of them were actually barely splitting up; the poke taco stand and the bakery were across from each other, and in the middle, a carousel and a Ferris wheel. They had agreed to go on the carousel first once they were done eating. 

Early dinner was a smart choice. Hyunjin and Seungmin picked yet another spot that Felix and Changbin were visible from. Felix and Changbin had gotten two  _pain au chocolat_ pastries, each topped with strawberries and rainbow sprinkles. 

" _It tastes wonderful! Agh~ the texture is so nice._ " Felix's Australian accent was distinct as he spoke to Changbin in English. His voice became deeper in English, and Changbin enjoyed just listening to him walk in between sweet bites of the pastry.  _So sweet._

Hyunjin and Seungmin ate their poke tacos in unison, no exchanges of words, just them enjoying the presence of each other, and biting into the tacos which seemed to drop toppings all over the tray. They ate quickly before the toppings began to sink through the taco shell. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin joined Changbin and Felix in the carousel line, just four boys in the midst of a short line of small children and their parents. Seungmin took a horse right behind Hyunjin, and Changbin took one next to Felix. The carousel started. 

Hyunjin was brightly smiling the whole time, but this time he was smiling at Seungmin, looking at him with eyes of pure happiness. Felix was also smiling softly, making Changbin want to just throw his arms around Felix. 

Changbin's laughter sounded like music, to Felix, and the expression on his face at this moment was just  _timeless_. Felix had finally decided. He was going to confess at the top of the Ferris wheel, which was the ride that the four of them had planned to ride next. When the carousel stopped, Felix's heart began pumping extremely quickly. 

"To the Ferris wheel!" Hyunjin exclaimed as he put his arm around Seungmin. Seungmin's eyes widened and he blushed as Felix giggled and gave him a thumbs up. 

Felix took a seat on the Ferris wheel next to Changbin, and Hyunjin and Seungmin took a seat about two carts away. The sun was almost fully-set, and the lights coming from the amusement park gently illuminated the view. The Ferris wheel began up, starting the first of four rounds that it would make per time in line. 

Felix looked up to Changbin, admiring everything about him.

Changbin looked back at Felix as the Ferris wheel approached the first fourth of the round. 

_"Changbin."_ Felix had already started. He can't back out now. 

"Yeah, Felix?"

"I- I like your jacket." Felix cringed at himself as he looked down.

"Thanks."

Felix tried to breathe as the Ferris wheel continued to go up. The view of the park was absolutely beautiful, and the lights danced in Changbin's eyes, reflecting hues onto Changbin's hair. 

"Changbin."

"Yes?" 

Felix  _needed_ to this time. It was a perfect time and the perfect place for Felix to express his admiration for the rapper. 

" _I like you."_   Felix was screaming on the inside, and he hallucinated the lights becoming brighter.

"Well, Felix, I have something to tell you."

Felix's heart stopped right here. If he was rejected, Seungmin would have to spend days trying to get Felix to come out of his room. 

"I like you too." 

Felix's chest relaxed, and he felt warm all of a sudden. The wheel passed the top, and it stopped a bit for the people in the top cart to admire the view for a bit. 

Changbin looked at Felix for a moment. "What is there to like about me?" 

Felix didn't have to think. He seemed to have a whole list of things he liked about Changbin ready to go anytime. "You are- you are so talented, Changbin. I like the way you rap, the way you speak- the way your eyes light up at the mentioning of things you like, how you're ambitious and dedicated. The list goes on and on, Changbin. You're perfect to me."

* * *

It was 8:42 pm when Changbin's lips landed on Felix's. They were at the top of the Ferris wheel for the third round, and Felix felt like he was flying. The lights were even more vibrant, and the moon shone light onto each seat. He could feel the gentle evening breeze caress his skin as his eyes were closed in a complete state of euphoria. 

* * *

They held hands as they exited the ride, Felix leaning his head on Changbin's shoulder. Seungmin followed closely behind Hyunjin, as they saw the two, knowing that Felix had completed his bet. 

"Three hours early, huh? Congrats, Felix," Seungmin whispered to Felix, as Seungmin and Hyunjin leaned towards each other and laughed. 

 

The four of them walked off through the park, their expressions glowing as the lights shined on and on.

 


End file.
